


Keep it Clean

by 1dfetusfics



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Father/Son Incest, Incest, M/M, Rimming, Smut, Underage Harry, Underage Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-27
Updated: 2014-02-27
Packaged: 2018-01-13 22:02:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,133
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1242199
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/1dfetusfics/pseuds/1dfetusfics
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Louis does weekly hole inspections on his son, Harry.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Keep it Clean

**Author's Note:**

> Written for this prompt: this might be really weird but i want a fic where louis does "daily hole inspections" on his son harry (around age 5-10) where he checks to make sure harry is clean but it's really an excuse to touch him and somehow they end up having sex.

Louis’ standing at the stove, mindlessly stirring the porridge when his son walks in, skipping to the table and muttering a “hi daddy” on his way. Louis mumbles a response back and then walks to the cabinet, grabs two bowls and a cup and walks to the table.

 

He leans down and presses a kiss to Harry’s lips, ruffling his hair a bit before setting up the table.

 

“Orange juice?” He asks, walking over to the fridge and pulling out the carton before Harry even answers.

 

“Yes, please.” He says, grinning tiredly up at Louis. After he fills up Harry’s glass and fixes himself a cuppa, he brings the pot of porridge to the table and gives both Harry and himself a healthy serving. “Thank you, daddy.” Harry says, picking up his spoon and shoveling a bit of the goop into his mouth.

 

“Course, love,” He says, rubbing Harry’s thigh from under the table. They eat languidly, Harry filling the silence with a story about something that happened at school yesterday. Louis watches as Harry talks through his food, porridge sliding out of his mouth and making a mess over his mouth.

 

When they’re done eating, Louis cleans off Harry’s face and walks their dishes over to the sink. Harry stays at the table, coloring in one of his books while Louis finishes cleaning up.

 

“So,” Louis says, placing a bowl into the dishwasher. “You know what today is, right love?” Harry makes a noise from the table.

 

“Yeah, daddy. I remember.” Louis smiles and dries off his hands, walking over to his son and rubbing his shoulders.

 

“Okay, baby. Why don’t you go shower up, then, yeah? Get all nice and clean for daddy?” Harry looks up, his bottom lip sucked into his mouth as he sets down his marker.

 

“Okay.” He says, making no move to leave the room. Louis smiles at his son and leans down, peppering his faces with kisses and grinning when Harry starts to giggle. “ _Okay_ , daddy. I’m going.” He breathes, hopping off the chair and only running when Louis starts to chase him.

 

Louis goes back to the sink and finishes up the dishes, listens to the sounds of the shower running as he fills up the dishwasher. He waits until he hears the shower go off before going to the bathroom and opening the door to see his son drying himself off with a towel.

 

“How was your shower, babe?” He asks, leaning against the door frame. Harry looks up and smiles brightly, his hair hanging wetly in front of his face. 

 

“Good. I made sure to wash extra clean today.” Louis smiles and grabs Harry’s hand, leading him into his bedroom and taking the towel away from his son when they get to his bed.

 

“Well, we’re just going to have to make sure, then, aren’t we?” Louis asks, guiding Harry to lay on his stomach with his bum in the air. Harry goes pliantly, knowing the drill.

 

“Alright, baby?” Louis asks, rubbing his hands up and down Harry’s bum. Harry makes a keening noise and Louis spreads his son’s cheeks, rubbing his thumbs over his freshly washed hole. “Hm, looks good from here, love. But I better check inside, yeah? Make sure you did as good as you said you did.” He reaches over into his nightstand and pulls out a bottle of lube, moving back behind Harry and coating his fingers generously.

 

Louis spreads his cheeks using one hand, bringing his other one up so he can rub the pad against Harry’s hole softly. Harry whimpers from where his face is pressed into the pillow and pushes back against Louis’ fingers, wanting more.

 

Louis pushes his finger in half way after that, moving it around so Harry has a little time to get used to the feeling before he’s pushing it all the way inside. Harry lets out a sigh as Louis begins moving his finger around, loving the tightness around his finger.

 

“Still okay, love?” He asks, almost not expecting an answer.

 

“Yeah, daddy. Feels good.” Louis smiles and rubs his hand down Harry’s back and along the curve of his arse. He waits another minute before pressing a second finger against Harry’s rim, slightly moving it against his rim as a question. “M’ready for it, daddy.” Harry says. Louis smiles and adds a bit more lube to his finger before pushing in the second one.

 

Harry sighs and releases the tension in his back, curling his toes from where they’re pressed against Louis’ knee. Louis keeps working him through it, moving his fingers around and making sure Harry’s used to the feeling before he begins to scissor him, stretching out his fingers as far as he can and massaging Harry’s bum cheeks gently.

 

He goes for a few more minutes, until Harry begins to grow restless. He pulls out his fingers when Harry starts to shift his body around, and holds the fingers that were just inside his son in front of his face.

 

“Wow, baby. Looks clean. What do you say, then? Think you’ve been good this week? Think you were good enough to have daddy’s tongue inside you?” Harry gasps at that, turning his head from where it’s squished into the pillow and nods his head vigorously.

 

“Yeah, daddy. I’ve been really good this week. I promise.” Louis pretends to think it over, moving his head from side to side in faux contemplation. Harry actually has been extra good this week- always cleaning up his messes and going to bed when Louis tells him to.

 

“I guess you have been pretty good, haven’t you?” Harry nods his head, pouting his lips up at his dad.

 

“Yeah, daddy. Please. Been really good for you.” Louis watches his son for another moment before deciding that he’s made both Harry and himself wait long enough. He settles back behind Harry and spreads his cheeks once again, moving his face in close and blowing lightly over his son’s hole. Harry whines and presses his bum back against Louis’ face, causing Louis to pull back, frowning.

 

“Ah ah ah, love. Remember what daddy told you? You have to stay super still for me.” Harry lets out a groan and fixes his posture, trying to stay as still for his daddy as he can.

 

Satisfied, Louis resumes his previous position, this time pressing his tongue right against Harry’s hole. Harry holds a death grip on the bed sheets as Louis moves his tongue around, teasing his son.

 

“Daddy,” Harry whines breathlessly, “please, please, please. I promise it’s clean, please.” He whines. Louis can see the way Harry is subtly moving his bum back and forth, knowing he’s supposed to stay still but wanting his daddy to just get on with it already.

 

“Shh, it’s okay, baby. Daddy’s gonna take care of you, isn’t he?” Harry whines but stills his hips, knowing that Louis always takes his time with this.

 

Louis moves back in, pressing his tongue against his son’s hole and only giving him a second before edging the tip of his tongue inside, loving the sound of surprise his son makes.

 

“Oh, daddy. That feels really good.” Louis smiles, his tongue still inside Harry’s hole as he begins working it in and out. Harry tastes like the soap in the bathroom, and the lube Louis was just using. It tastes so good, Louis finally puts his tongue in halfway, Harry clenching tightly around him and whimpering, rubbing his face into Louis’ pillow. “Daddy,” He says, moving his bum back- causing Louis’ tongue to go in deeper.

 

Louis grips Harry’s cheeks firmly, squeezing them and massaging them, getting as close to Harry as possible. He reaches around Harry and grabs his tiny cock, rubbing him in time with the thrusts of his tongue.

 

He hums inside of Harry and feels a dribble of precum leak out, he grips his cock tighter and continues jerking him off until Harry is shaking and coming into his hand, whimpering and riding out his orgasm. Louis smiles and presses kisses along Harry’s bum, and over his hole.

 

“Was that good for you, lovely?” Louis asks after he sits back, admiring the way Harry’s bum is red from the rub of his beard. Harry rolls over onto his back and Louis can see tears forming from his eyes.

 

“So good, daddy. Thank you.” Louis smiles and leans down, pressing a kiss to his son’s lips.

 

“No problem, babe. And, I think you were right. You were extra clean today. Think you’re good for daddy’s cock now?” Harry’s eyes widen, and Louis can see the hesitance on his face before Harry even says anything. Louis pouts and kisses along Harry’s jaw, rubbing his son’s scalp and reaching for his hand.

 

“Come on, baby. It’ll be good, yeah?” Harry swallows thickly but squeezes his daddy’s hand tightly, and nods his head. Louis smiles and kisses him once more. “You’re sure?” Harry nods his head again, more firm this time.

 

“Yeah, daddy. You always make me feel good, and I know this makes you feel good. It’s okay.” Louis grins and kisses Harry once more, getting off the bed and removing his clothes before going up to the nightstand and grabbing a condom

 

“Such a good boy, Harry. Always wanting to make daddy feel so good.” Louis rolls on the condom and coats his fingers with lube, fingering Harry sloppily because he’s still pretty loose from before. He coats his dick with lube before lining himself up with Harry's hole. “Ready?” He asks, looking down at Harry and holding his gaze.

 

“Yeah,” Harry breathes, readying himself for what’s about to happen. Louis spreads Harry’s legs a bit more, making sure the position is comfortable for the both of them before he pushes inside just a little. Harry scrunches his face up in pain and Louis coos at him, rubbing his thigh gently.

 

“Baby, relax.” Louis says, rubbing his hands up Harry’s stomach and tweaking one of his nipples a bit. Harry keens and loosens his shoulders, closing his eyes tightly. Once Louis is all the way inside Harry, he stills for a minute, rubbing a hand through Harry’s hair and cradling his face. “Such a good boy, Harry. So good for daddy. Look at you, taking all my cock like that.” Harry blushes at Louis’ praise, letting out a sigh.

 

“C'n move if y’want, daddy. S’okay.” Louis nods his head and pulls out a bit, moving back in slowly, trying to build up a rhythm for Harry.

 

“S’this good, babe? Like this?” Louis asks, keeping his thrusts even. Harry closes his eyes tightly and nods his head, breathing raggedly.

 

“Really good, daddy.” Harry moans. Louis nods and starts to go faster, watching dazedly as his cock disappears inside Harry’s tiny hole.

 

“Almost there, honey. So close.” Louis says after a few minutes, looking down and seeing that Harry’s got a hand around his cock, stroking it in time with Louis’ thrusts. Louis swallows tightly and closes his eyes, wishing he could prolong his orgasm but knowing that Harry doesn't like it when he stays in there too long.

 

Harry comes a minute later, clenching tightly around Louis’ cock and Louis moans, thrusting a few more times before gripping Harry’s waist tightly and coming into the condom, letting out a string of curses.

 

He pulls out of Harry slowly after he calms down, he ties off the condom and flicking it into the bin. He gets up to grab a flannel and cleans off Harry’s stomach, peppering kisses along his neck. Once he has both of them cleaned up a bit, he lays down next to Harry and lets his son curl into him, hiding his face in the junction of Louis’ neck and shoulder.

 

“Alright, baby?” Louis asks, rubbing Harry’s back and pressing kisses to his forehead.

 

“Yeah,” Harry says, gripping onto Louis and nuzzling his neck. Louis smiles and holds Harry for a minute, rubbing his back.

 

“What do you say to some hot chocolate?” Louis asks, trying to look down so he can see Harry’s face. Harry’s got his eyes closed, but he peaks one open so he can look up at his dad.

 

“Please?” Louis grins and kisses Harry’s forehead, gently maneuvering Harry’s body off his own and standing up to walk to the kitchen.

 

Five minutes later, when Louis walks back into the room with a cup of hot chocolate for Harry and a cuppa for himself, Harry is already passed out, curled snuggly into the blankets and snoring lightly.

He smiles fondly and sets down Harry’s cup of hot chocolate on the nightstand before getting into bed as quietly as possible and rubbing Harry’s head, turning on the telly and leaning back against the headboard to relax.

**Author's Note:**

> Find us on [tumblr!](http://www.1dfetusfics.tumblr.com)


End file.
